psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Arro Yunora/Does Psionics exist?
You know now that I think about it i'm probably not the best person to make this a blog, since my answer differs adversely to what many members here would like to say. But this really isn't just about the actual answer to the question, else i'd just put it into the Q/A. I want to address a common question many people ask when joining the site, or like myself would just like to know due to issues with our own experience. Its a question that should be so simple to answer! I mean, how can a community of psionics not know what should be the simpliest question on the site! Does Psionics exist? ...Well does it? From what I understand about psionics the answer will always be either a yes or a no, without a solid answer taken over by the majority of users. You might not see someone answer No directly to this question, but it shows in how interested or invested a member is on the site. If they left its usually a good indication that they chose the latter. (Not in every case of leaving.) So does it exist? Well, no. (keep reading.) Experience determines if the metaphysical exists or does not exist to a person. There is no way to prove that it exists unless you yourself experience it. Many members have had different experiences than I, due to that Psionics exists to them. But no matter how much proof or evidence I have, I cannot convince someone who believes it exists that it doesn't, nor can that individual who has had their own personal experiences can change mine. Of course there could be many factors as to why one does or doesn't believe, the results of one person's experience determines if Psionics exists or not. So no. Psionics doesn't exist. That doesn't mean I won't stop trying to change that opinion, but until I experience something metaphysical to change my answer otherwise, I cannot keep saying that something exists that I have no idea truly does. 'So I want to ask you guys a question now.' The answer to the question, Does Psionics exist? Should be a yes right? Well its not. No matter how strongly you may feel about psionics, there are a great many skeptics that need to be convinced that staying is worth their time. Glossing over someones question with a, Yes it exists. Will only make them question it further. No contexts, no nothing. We need to prove that the basics exist, and nothing else. No kinetics, no ESPs, no Magick. All we need to focus on to get people to stay is to be able to say, HELL YEA PSIONICS EXISTS. But we can't, and that cannot be ignored. We cannot answer. Are you willing to convince a skeptic? Cause a handful of faithfuls will never be enough for the site to keep running. We all need to be on board, having some advanced psionics won't change shit if we aren't willing to change ourselves. Category:Blog posts